Harry Potter e a sacerdotisa de Avalon 1ª parte
by Neo Queen Serenity001
Summary: a história de como Lilian e Thiago se conheceram e se apaixonaram, um segredo escondido e uma verdade revelada. O que aconteceria se os dois tivessem tido uma filha antes de Harry descubram em Harry Potter e a sacerdotisa de Avalon 1ª parte.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter e a sacerdotisa de Avalon 1ª parte  
a história de como Lilian e Thiago se conheceram e se apaixonaram, um segredo escondido e uma verdade revelada.  
O que aconteceria se os dois tivessem tido uma filha antes de Harry descubram em Harry Potter e a sacerdotisa de Avalon 1ª parte.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 1 – Novos amigos

Era um dia normal na vida de Lílian Evans, era seu 11° aniversário, o qual iria comemorar com uma festa na fazenda de seus avós em Godric Hollow, uma cidadezinha simples onde ela sempre passava as férias, e tinha vários amigos. Lílian era uma garota normal e que iria para Smeltings em Setembro e começaria a 5ª série com a sua melhor amiga Amélia Hollins.

Era uma manha como qualquer outra de verão Lílian tinha acabado de acordar era seu aniversário e a festa que seria um churrasco começaria ao meio dia. Ela estava terminando de se arrumar para descer para tomar café quando uma coruja entra pela janela carregando uma carta escrita num pergaminho e o selo com um "H" e com uma cobra, um leão, um texugo e uma águia. 

- Ué de quem será essa carta. – perguntou Lílian abrindo o envelope e lá encontrando uma carta escrita.

Srta. L.Evans,  
Viemos por meio desta carta lhe informar que a srta. possui uma vaga na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts e que o ano letivo começa no dia 1° de setembro.   
Esperamos a sua carta ate o dia 31 de julho, com a confirmação de sua vinda. A lista de materiais esta anexa a esta carta.

Ass: Alvo Dumbledore diretor.

Terminando de ler a carta Lílian desce para tomar café onde seus pais e sua irmã a esperam.

- Bom dia mamãe, papai e Petúnia. – cumprimentou Lílian se sentando na mesa. – Olha mãe a carta que eu acabei de receber nela diz que eu tenho uma vaga para essa escola e antes de responder dizendo se eu vou pra lá ou não, eu gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês. – continuou Lílian entregando a carta para a mãe que leu e perguntou:

- O que você deseja lily, você quer ir pra lá ou não?

- Eu quero ir mamãe. – disse Lílian. – então vou mandar uma carta respondendo que eu vou e aproveito e pergunto aonde eu compro o material. – disse ela terminando o café e subindo para o quarto correndo para responder a carta.

O dia do embarque para a escola chegou rápido desde então. Quando foi comprar o material Lílian comprou como seu bichinho de estimação uma coruja branca a qual deu o nome de Cate.  
No dia Lílian acordou cedo e colocando uma roupa simples já que ia colocar o uniforme quando estivesse no trem para não chamar muito a atenção. Mesmo já tendo voltado para Londres, pois não sabia como chegar na plataforma, então ela e seus pais decidiram chegar com pelo menos uma hora de antecedência na estação para procura-la.

- Vamos mãe senão vamos chegar atrasadas. – disse Lílian da porta de casa apressando a mãe.   
- Calma querida! Ainda temos bastante tempo. – disse o senhor Evans.  
- Eu sei papai mas eu to ansiosa. – respondeu Lílian ao pai, que logo depois saiu para o carro com o material da filha, enquanto esta carregava a gaiola da coruja.

Logo chegaram na estação, já eram 10:20, e Lílian foi correndo na direção das plataformas 9 e 10 para procurar a plataforma 9,5 e não a encontrando.

- Cadê a plataforma? – perguntou ela intrigada e pegando a carta novamente para conferir o numero da estação e lá lendo 9,5.  
- Não sei querida vamos perguntar a um guarda para saber. – disse a senhora virando para uma guarda e perguntando. – por favor, o senhor poderia me informar onde fica a plataforma 9,5?  
- Plataforma o que? – perguntou o guarda, mas nessa hora aparece uma senhora com dois garotos uma menina de cabelos loiros e de olhos azuis e um garoto de cabelos pretos e espetados com olhos castanhos que usava óculos.  
- Pode deixar senhor guarda eu os ajudo. – disse a senhora para o guarda que foi embora olhando para os Evans como se eles fossem malucos. – Vocês querem chegar a plataforma 9,5?  
- Sim. – disse Lílian. – é que é a 1ª vez que eu escuto falar dela.  
- Você ta inda para o primeiro ano em Hogwarts? – perguntou a garota.  
- Sim. Porque? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Eu e meu primo também estamos indo pra lá. – respondeu a garota.  
- Que bom! Vocês podem me ajudar? – perguntou Lílian de novo. – aliais o meu nome é Lílian Evans e o de Vocês?  
- Meu nome é Suzan Andrews e esse é Thiago Potter prazer. – disse Suzan. – mas os seus pais não poderam atravessar a barreira pois eles não são bruxos.  
- Tudo bem esperem um pouco. – disse Lílian indo se despedir dos pais e logo depois voltando – vamos.  
- Vamos. Para atravessar você so tem que ir direto para a parede se ficar com medo fecha os olhos. – explicou Thiago.

Logo depois de atravessarem os três foram atrás de uns amigos dos dois primos que também estava indo para Hogwarts.

- Hei Sirius, Remo e Pedro. – chamou Thiago, os três amigos que vieram correndo em sua direção.

Após as devidas apresentações os seis amigos embarcaram para Hogwarts o lugar onde eles passariam os melhores anos de suas vidas e onde descobririam novas paixões.

CONTINUA...


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 2 – a seleção.

A viagem ate Hogwarts foi tranqüila os novos amigos se divertiram muito Lílian descobriu novas coisas do mundo mágico, comeu feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, sapo de chocolate, tomou cerveja amanteigada, suco de abóbora, bolos de caldeirões e muitos outros doces.

Já era de noite quando eles chegaram a estação de Hogsmead onde lá eles escutaram um chamado:

- Alunos do primeiro ano por aqui. – chamou um gigante.  
- Meu deus ele é um gigante? – perguntou Lílian ao ver o tamanho do homem.  
- Não um gigante tem no mínimo uns 6 metros de altura ele deve ter uns 4, o nome dele é Hagrid ele é o guarda caças da escola. – disse Thiago.  
- Uau Thiago como você sabe disso tudo? – perguntou Lílian enquanto eles entravam nos botes onde ficou ela, Suzan, Thiago e sirius.  
- A minha irmã estuda aqui ela esta no quinto ano. – respondeu Thiago.  
- Deve ser legal vir de uma família de bruxos. – disse Lílian. – aposto que eu vou ser a pior aluna da turma.  
- Que nada Lili, muitos alunos que nasceram trouxas se dão bem. – disse suzan.  
- Valeu su.

Quando chegaram no castelo, o qual Lílian se impressionou pelo tamanho, eles foram recebidos por uma bruxa que logo se apresentou.

- Sejam bem vindos, sou a professora Mcgonagal sou diretora da casa da grifinória e vice diretora da escola, a cerimônia de seleção vai começar daqui alguns minutos. – disse ela explicando quais eram as casas, as regras da escola e outras coisas. Depois de tudo explicado ela pediu para que eles a esperassem que ela já voltava para busca-los.

Se passaram cinco minutos e eles foram chamados. Quando entraram pararam em frente a mesa dos professores e em frente a ela um banquinho de três pernas no qual tinha um chapéu todo esfarrapado que começou a cantar. Quando terminou a musica a professora disse.

- Quando eu chamar o seu nome venha ate aqui e coloquem o chapéu que ele lhes dirá a sua casa. – terminando de dizer isso ela desenrola um pergaminho e começa. – Andrews, Suzan.  
- GRIFINÓRIA. – nisso Suzan se levantou e foi na direção da mesa da casa, e se sentou do lado de uma garota muito parecida com ela só que mais velha e de uma garota parecida com Thiago.  
- Black, Sirius.  
- GRIFINÓRIA. – Sirius se sentou do lado de Suzan.

E assim continuou a cerimonia, ate a vez de Lilian. 

- Evans, Llian.  
- Hun que decisão, voce poderia ir para a Corvinal, pois és muito inteligente e estudiosa, mas não voce vai para a Grifinória, pois lá voce vai encontrar o seu verdadeiro amor. GRIFINÓRIA. – gritou o chapeu logo em seguida.  
- Lupin, Remus.  
- GRIFINÓRIA.   
- Malfoy, Lucio.  
- Sonserina.

E continuou ate que foi a vez de Pedro.

- Pettegrew, Pedro.  
- Hun! Que decisão dificil, vejo nveja e desejo de poder, seu lugar seria a Sonserina, mas você vai para a grifinória lá voce descobrirá o verdadeiro sentido da amizade. GRIFINÓRIA  
- Potter, Thiago.  
- GRIFINÓRIA. – terminado o anuncio Thiago foi direto para onde estavam os seus amigos e se virou para a irmã e os primos e disse.  
- Finalmente pessei que eu nunca seria selecionado, Anne. – disse Thiago. – Já ia esquecendo, Lili esta é a minha irmã mais velha Anne Potter e a irmã de Suzan, Amy, gente essa é Lilian minha nova amiga. – Continuou Thiago apresentando Lilian para as duas parentas.

Depois de todos serem selecionados, Dumbledore se levantou e disse.

- Tenho muitos recados para dar, mas agora não é hora vamos comer. – terminou ele batendo palmas e fazendo comida aparecer e começando a comer.  
- Pelo que parece que eu vou amar essa escola. – Disse Lili comendo e vendo a quantidade de comida que tinha na mesa. Depois do ultimo prato ser limpo Dumbledore se levantou novamente.  
- Sei que todos estão cansados, mas estes recados são necessários. Todos devem saber que a floresta em nossa propriedade é proibida à qualquer aluno, e o senhor Filch pediu par lembra-los que é proibido fazer magia nos corredores durante os intervalos e gostaria de lhes apresentar o novo professor de Defesa contra as artes das trevas, Jonathas Andrew Potter. – Nesse momento se levantou um senhor muito parecido com Thiago.  
- Pai. – disseram Anne e Thiago ao mesmo tempo ao verem o pai. – então essa era a surpresa que ele nos falou. – disse Thiago ainda surpreso.  
- Agora alunos do primeiro ano por favor sigam os monitores de suas casas e boa noite.

Depois disso todos foram se deitar pois estavam todos consados e teriam aula na manha seguinte. 

CONTINUA...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cap. 3 – 1º dia de aula.  
**_

NA: os personagens não me pertencem.

Depois de uma bela noite de sono os cinco amigos acordaram animados para o primeiro dia de aula. Quem acordou primeiro foi Lílian que aproveitou e pegou um livro sobre animagia, que ela comprou por curiosidade no beco diagonal, para ler e desceu para o salão, encontrando lá Thiago.

- Bom dia Thiago. – cumprimentou a jovem.  
- Bom dia Lily. – cumprimentou ele também. – dormiu bem?  
- Dormi sim e você? – perguntou a menina.  
- Também. - respondeu ele. - que livro é esse? - perguntou ele ao ver o livro na mão dela.  
- É um livro de animagia, que eu comprei, já que eu achei interessante, já estou terminando de ler, quer emprestado depois? - perguntou ela.  
- Adoraria. - respondeu ele dando um sorriso. - Eu adoro esse assunto. - continuou ele.  
- Então quando eu terminar, eu te empresto. - disse ela. - você ta esperando os rapazes?  
- Estou. - disse ele. - eles são um bando de dorminhocos.  
- há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem?  
- o Sirius desde que eu me conheço por gente, já que nossas famílias são amigas e vizinhas, o Remo conheço há 5 anos e o Pedro eu conheci ano passado no colégio que eu estudava. - respondeu Thiago.

Eles continuaram conversando ate os outros descerem, quando estavam os cinco juntos eles desceram para tomar café para depois irem para as aulas assim que recebessem o horário para saber quais aulas que eles teriam naquele dia.   
Chegando no salão eles comeram quando Ane passou com os horários dizendo.

- Não percam pois ai são as suas aulas. - disse ela para os amigos. - qualquer problema me falem que como monitora eu posso ajudá-los.  
- Obrigado Ane - disse Thiago. - Mas eu já conheço bem o castelo já que eu vinha aqui com a mamãe quando ela dava aula aqui e eu posso ajudá-los a se acharem para as salas.  
- Mas mesmo assim qualquer problema. - disse ela saindo e indo se sentar com os colegas de turma.  
- Ora, mas o que temos aqui se não é Thiago potter amante de trouxas e o seu escudeiro Sirius Black os maiores arrumadores de confusão que existe. - disse um garoto de cabelo loiro quase branco com o nariz arrebitado.  
- E se não temos aqui Lucio Malfoy adorador das artes das trevas e o garoto mais chato que existe e mais metido que se acha o ser mais rico de nosso mundo mesmo não sendo. - disse Thiago sem se virar com sirius não parando de rir do seu lado.  
- Você não tem prova afirmar isso potter. - disse ele com fúria. - se eu fosse você teria mais cuidado com o que diz já que tem um novo lorde das trevas surgindo e se continuar andando com sangues ruins e trouxas pois você pode acabar se dando mal. - disse ele se virando e indo à direção da mesa da sonserina rindo da cara dos 5 amigos.  
- Vamos gente que a nossa primeira aula é poções com a sonserina e pelo que eu ouvi dizer o professor adora favorecer os alunos dessa casa. - disse Suzan tentando quebrar o clima.

Depois de dois tempos de poções, eles tiveram herbologia com a professora Sprout, depois dessas duas aulas eles foram para o almoço.

- Até que para o primeiro dia não ta sendo muito ruim. - disse Thiago enquanto se servia de galinha.  
- é verdade. - disse Lílian. - depois vamos ter transfiguração e defesa contra as artes das trevas, duas matérias que eu to ansiosa para ter aula. - continuou ela.  
- é verdade, e o bom é que o meu pai ele ensina muito bem e a mcgonagal também pelo que eu ouvi dizer. - disse Thiago.

Depois de almoçarem, eles foram para as aulas da tarde.  
terminada as aulas eles foram para o salão jantar, e depois disso eles foram para o salão comunal onde ficaram conversando mais um pouco sobre as aulas e foram dormir depois disso.

Continua...

_**Por FAVOR COMENTEM!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 4 - a descoberta.

Já fazia um mês desde que as aulas começaram e cada vez mais os 6 amigos estavam mais próximos. Era lua cheia e os 5 dos 6 amigos estavam no jardim conversando.

- Vocês repararam como o Remo esta pálido hoje? - perguntou Suzan.  
- Sim o que será? - falou Lílian.  
- Não sei. - disse Thiago. - Nesses cinco anos em que a gente se conhece ele nunca me disse.  
- o que vocês acham que seja? - perguntou Sirius.   
- não sei deve ser alguma doença. - disse Pedro. 

nessa hora eles avistam o amigo atravessando o jardim com a enfermeira do colégio madame Pomfrey e indo na direção do salgueiro lutador.

- olhe ele lá vamos lá falar com ele. - disse lílian se levantando e indo atrás do amigo acompanhada pelos outros.

Chegando lá eles escutam a voz da madame pomfrey falando que iria buscar o remo no dia seguinte, e ouviram os passos dela se aproximando deles, então se esconderam atrás de uma arvore ate ela ter ido embora e foram ate o salgueiro procurar por remo, indo pela passagem.

- Aonde será que isso vai dar? - perguntou Suzan assim que todos entraram na passagem.  
- não sei, mas vamos seguir o caminho para ver onde o Remo foi. - disse Thiago sendo seguido pelos amigos.

Chegando no final da passagem eles se vêem numa casa estranha e sombria com vários moveis destruídos perceberam também que já tinha anoitecido e que tinham que encontrar o amigo logo. foi quando eles ouviram um uivo vindo do andar de cima.

- o que será isso? - perguntou Lílian indo na direção do uivo mas sendo segurada por Thiago.   
- não lili vamos voltar, é perigoso a gente continuar aqui. - disse ele.  
- mas se é perigoso a gente não pode deixar o remo aqui. - disse ela.  
- mas o perigo é ele. - disse sirius escutando cada vez mais o lobo perto. - vamos que a gente te explica no castelo.  
- tudo bem - disse a garota, mas era tarde de mais logo o lobisomem apareceu acuando os 5 num quarto onde eles se trancaram.  
- vamos ter que ficar aqui ate amanhecer. - disse sirius ainda assustado com o que tinha acontecido e com a voz ainda tremula.  
- o que era aquilo? - perguntou lilian apavorada enquanto via Thiago e suzan enfeitiçando a porta para que ela os protegesse.  
- Era o Remo, alguém aqui sabia que ele era lobisomem? - disse Thiago se recuperando do susto.  
- não. - disseram os outros 4 juntos.  
- por que ele não contou para a gente logo nos que somos amigos dele. - disse Lílian abraçado a Thiago e chorando.  
- deve ter ficado com medo da gente despreza-lo já que os lobisomens não são muito bem vistos na sociedade. - disse Thiago. - acho melhor a gente ir dormir e pelo menos um de nos ficar acordado vigiando e a cada duas horas trocarmos. - sugeriu o rapaz.  
- certo. - disseram juntos.  
- eu sou o primeiro. - disse sirius.

e assim foi pelo resto da noite os 5 presos dentro do quarto e a cada duas horas um ficava no lugar do outro, mas ninguém conseguiu dormir direito com medo. na manha seguinte eles escutaram vozes do lado de fora.

- Aonde esses cinco podem ter ido parar, tomara que eles não tenham vindo pra cá. - disse alguém que eles logo reconheceram como sendo o pai de Thiago e desfizeram o feitiço da porta e foram de encontro com o professor que estava com Remo que já estava de volta ao normal.  
- Pai!- disse Thiago indo na direção do pai. - que bom que você apareceu.  
- o que vocês estão fazendo aqui sabem do perigo que vocês passaram e ainda mais vocês podiam ter sido mordidos, os 5 me acompanhem ate a sala do diretor Remo você pode ir sozinho para a ala hospitalar? - perguntou ele ao rapaz que estava incrédulo ao ver os 5 amigos ali.  
- posso sim professor. - respondeu ele com a voz triste.

e assim foram os 7 ate o castelo onde eles se separaram e foram 6 para a sala de dumbledore enquanto Remo ia para a ala hospitalar, ainda magoado com os amigos. Chegando lá Dumbledore disse.

- Vocês tem noção do perigo que vocês passaram esta noite? - disse ele olhando para os 5 jovens na sua frente.  
- Sim professor. - disseram os cinco juntos.  
- então por que vocês foram ate lá? - perguntou ele mais calmo ao ver a cara de arrependimento dos 5.

depois de tudo explicado os 5 foram dispensados das aulas já que eles não se agüentavam em pé e foram direto para o salão comunal onde ficaram conversando sobre o que tinha acontecido naquela noite.

- será que tem como a gente ajudar o Remo nessas noites sem correr o risco de sermos mordidos? - perguntou lili querendo ajudar o amigo.  
- tem mas teremos que nos transformar em animagos e isso não é fácil de se fazer. - disse Thiago. - parece que teremos que preparar uma poção e com ela tomarmos com uma parte do corpo do animal que queremos nos tornar. - explicou o rapaz.  
- como você sabe disso? - perguntou lili.  
- a minha mãe dava aula de transfiguração aqui quando eu era mais novo e ela tem um livro sobre isso que ela me deu a gente pode utilizá-lo para sabermos o que temos que fazer. - continuou ele.  
- e o livro esta com você? - perguntou sirius curioso.  
- sim esta. mas vamos deixar isso para depois e vamos dormir que eu to morrendo de sono pois dormi muito pouco e imagino que vocês também e alem disso a gente tem que se desculpar com o remo depois. - disse o outro rapaz subindo para o dormitório acompanhado dos colegas enquanto as garotas subiam para o delas e todos foram dormi com a idéia de se tornarem animagos ainda na cabeça e de como eles iriam encarar o amigo depois daquela noite.

Continua


End file.
